Gotta Dance
Gotta Dance is episode eight in season five of Full House. It originally aired on November 5, 1991. Opening Teaser D.J. patiently waits for a boy named Jeremy to call her. Suddenly, Michelle comes into her room and asks her about such. D.J. is tired of waiting for over an hour and a half, so she decides to go look for him, no matter how cute his dimples are or how badly she needs a date for Friday. She exits the room, leaving Michelle alone. Suddenly, the phone rings, and it appears to be Jeremy. But as soon as D.J. re-enters, she tells "Mr. Dimples" that D.J. waits for no man and hangs up the phone, angering D.J. All Michelle can reply to that is, "He's kinda cute! Next time, give the guy a break!", and exits, leaving D.J. shocked as ever. Synopsis Stephanie's dance teacher has said that Stephanie has the potential to become a professional dancer. It would be a dream come true for Stephanie, but it means taking special classes before and after school and on weekends, an earlier bedtime, and less TV. Stephanie convinces Danny to let her have a shot at it. As a result, she no longer has enough free time to spend with friends and family. Stephanie has a dance recital coming up, and Danny's more excited about it than she is. So much so, he imagines Stephanie as a star on Broadway, and the entire family in a musical! And to make things easier and so that Stephanie stands out as "the star", she sports a sparkly blue dress, while the rest of the family sports white tuxedos with blue bow-ties. Meanwhile, D.J. and Michelle are making invitations for Becky's upcoming baby shower. While D.J. stuffs the envelopes, she allows Michelle to lick the stamps. However, as soon as Michelle starts licking, she cringes at the "taste" despite this not being her first time at licking stamps (see Trivia). As this is going on, Becky thinks Jesse will refuse to go to her baby shower because he thinks that it is not manly, so Becky tricks him into going to the baby shower by telling him that it is going to be a regular party instead of a baby shower. However, even though she has reckoned with Joey and D.J., she has not reckoned with Michelle, who sees all, knows all, and tells all, including the time(s) she has put on D.J.'s makeup, which shocks D.J. herself as she doesn't even know if Michelle has even put on her makeup, let alone when! Becky's trick backfires when Jesse, who thinks Becky is up to something, tricks Michelle into telling him what is going on, and he gets even with Becky by bringing some of his toughest friends with him to the baby shower. Becky admits that she should have told him the truth, and Jesse admits that if she had told him it was a baby shower, he would not have come to it. In addition, Jesse teaches Michelle how to make a triple-dip ice cream sundae with a double helping of hot fudge, chocolate sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry on top. He thinks this is the best distraction to the secret. On the night of the recital, Danny tells Stephanie that if the director of the Bayview Dance Academy, who is in the audience, likes her performance, then she can get into the Bayview summer dance camp. Minutes later, the recital begins, and Stephanie messes it up on purpose. While they take an intermission (and the inspirational music plays), she tells Danny that she wants things to go back to the way they were, when she had the time to spend with friends and family and do other things too, and he understands. After they finish the chat and the music stops, she asks her group if they are ready to give it another go. They are, and the performance (take 2) goes off without a hitch garnering applause from the crowd (and from the studio audience as the EP credits appear). Trivia *While Michelle complains about the "taste" of stamp-licking in this episode, she was able to lick stamps just fine in "Cutting It Close" (season 2 premiere) *Danny says Stephanie "dances as well as that McHammer (Mick-Hammer) guy", mispronouncing 's name – however, in a previous season's episode ("Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor"), he sees Hammer at the MTV Video Music Awards and pronounced his name correctly *The song that Stephanie and her troupe dance to is Boyz II Men's " " (their debut single, which hit #3 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1991) *The transition shot to the "D.J. and Michelle make Becky's baby shower invitations" scene uses the neighborhood shot, zooming down to the Tanner house, albeit from the right side (rather than the left from the opening credits of the first 3 seasons) *Jodie Sweetin took dance lessons in real life. The girls who Stephanie dances with are Jodie's dance friends. The routine to "Mowtownphilly" was choreographed by Jodie's dance teacher (IRL) Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes